geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jevron L Freeman/Worst Rebirth Levels
8. Death Moon Rebirth by DraganeelDeath Moon Rebirth is a reborn version of Death Moon by Caustic, or otherwise known as FunnyGame. This level is hated by some creators and players alike, like me! Anyways, the level is actually a bit harder than the original Death Moon and uses up to 48k objects, making the level laggy for mobile players and players with weak computers. The level is hated because all the original level's originality is deleted and replaced with overused 2.0 objects. The only well-designed part in the level is the UFO part at 36-45%. The worst designed part of this level is Wave part at 69-74%. The wave part is designed very lazy and there's barely any changes except for random Satanic-like symbols on the ramps. Even the custom background is lazy. Almost all of the custom backgrounds are made of pulsing objects. 7. Rupture Rebirth by Lemons Made for Sea1997's Creator Contest 2, this is a reborn level of Rupture by Constar, This level is reborn very lazy. The beginning is very identical to the original level and the first ship part only has replaced blocks, ramps, and few other new decoration. The level doesn't have that many custom backgrounds. The first ball part has shade and the platforms are replaced with 2.0 ground blocks. I'm just gonna say, Lemons tried his/her best to rebirth the level. 6. Ice Carbon Diablo X Rebirth by BGames The level is a rebirth of Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose.The level is actually not that bad! However, this is hated because it really has no reason to exist. It's also hated because it's not rebirthing the original level. At some segments, there is a demon bossfight. The demons are copy and pasted assets from The Hell World by Sohn, Cyclic, and others. 5. Clubstep 2015 by 6Jose9 The level is a rebirth or more likely a remake of Clubstep by Robtop, creator of Geometry Dash of course! Sadly, this rebirth level is made by one of my favorite creators! ;(. The level is poorly reborn. All there is is just mountain blocks in the background. Those demon animations are so cool though! I'm not gonna go too harsh on this level because this is a year-old level. 4. Problematic Rebirth by lilsha2003 The level is a rebirth level of Problematic by Dhafin, a very popular Nine Circles Level. The level isn't all that bad...sorta. The level actually has addtional decortations and most of the level however shadow hue and that's it. The custom background is also poorly made, but it isn't exactly... sorta. In the wave part, there's two stars that follow you around for some reason by the way. 3. Evil Rebirth by BlueFox The level is a rebirth of Evil by SrDaey. The level is designed poorly. It only has a custom background and some newer decorations. Nothing else to say about this appearantly, so let's move on. 2. New Nightmare by MaRTiNDaX The level is a rebirth level of The Nightmare by GW Jax. The only well-designed part is the first ball part, from 1-16%. The rest of the level is just the original platforms colored blue. The red pulses in the custom background also doesn't last for a while. It only lasts from 8-27%, and that's it. The level also has coins, but that doesn't make the level any better. 1. Theory of Everything Rebirth by illuminatiD3mon This level is a rebirth of Theory of Everything by Robtop. Unlike the all other levels, this level actually has no effort at all! Most of the blocks are replaced by invisble blocks, the custom background is designed so easily and lazy, random 2.0 backgrounds appear for no reason, and some spikes are replaced with spike monsters, for no reason! This might be the worst rebirth level in Geometry Dash. Conclusion I'm just gonna say, every creator on this list tried their very best to rebirth the level. They actually put effort into their levels also. I actually like some levels on this list, like Clubstep 2015. I like it because it actually had effort into it. Rupture too. Lemons tried his best to redesign the level to make it in the list. To be honest, every rebirth level on this list (except for ToE Rebirth) is actually a good level. Category:Blog posts